Sammy Crashed the Impala
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: A one-shot about when Sam and Dean were younger and accidentally drove their dads impala into a ditch forcing Dean to take the wrap for his little brother.


This was bad. Very, very bad. If Dean thought that time they scratched the car door when that windigo attacked, then this was a million times worse. Their father was going to kill Sam when he found out. Sam knew his dad could. Hell Sam had _seen _his father kill monsters, even helped sometimes. He knew that whatever John Winchester had done to every monster they had ever faced, it was nothing compared to the wrath he would unleash when he found out his two sons had crashed his 1967 impala into a ditch.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the car now, his legs crossed and laying back as if it were the most relaxing thing in the world. Actually despite the fact Dean should have been watching Sam, he had no worries about getting in trouble from his Dad. Sam was the one driving and Sam was the one who would pay.

It had been a joke at first. Dean saying Sammy could never learn to drive because his feet were to short to reach the pedals and his head not high enough to see over the wheel. Well Sam decided to prove to his brother he knew how to drive.

He had stomped out of the hotel room, Dean right behind him still laughing and saying that this idea had to be a joke. It wasn't and Sam had crawled into the impala's driver seat prepared to show his older brother how much he actually knew. Dean crawled into the passenger seat beside him expecting to have to inform Sammy on which was the gearshift and emergency break. Unfortunately, despite Sam's higher intellect he still had no idea how to drive a car.

At first he was doing great. Each turn in the empty parking lot was smooth and slow yet impressive for a twelve year old. Dean admitted he was wrong and slapped Sammy on the shoulder.

"Ok you proved me wrong. Come on lets put it back before Dad comes home."

Sammy nodded and went to put the impala into reverse but put the gearshift into 5, at the time not knowing the difference.

Both boys were knocked back into their seats as the car had zoomed forward, driving over the stop bumper and then the car falling forward into a sloped gravel pit in front of the parking space. Sam had gripped the emergency brake but it did little against gravity. The impala continued to slide forward down the pit and come to a stop at the very bottom, Dean gaping at his brother in the drivers seat.

"We are so dead."

They had managed to crawl out of the car a few minutes later, Dean trying not to laugh and Sam almost to the point of hyperventilating. Multiple ideas had been running through Sam's mind on how to get the car out. The hill was only about four feet up but there was no way the boys could push the huge impala up by themselves. They could call a tow truck but that would be expensive and their family even had issues trying to find places cheep enough to sleep. Calling a truck would be too over budget. He needed to do something and quick. John could be coming back any moment.

Desperately Sam turned back to Dean. "What do we do?" he asked, his arms shaking and the words stuttering from nerves.

Dean was sitting on the hood now, his legs swinging over the side. "Wait." He said simply. That was always Deans plan it seemed like. Wait for orders from Dad, see what Dad could think of. It had annoyed Sam more than ever now.

"We can't wait here Dean! Dad will kill us!"

Dean scoffed and leaned back against the windshield. "Not me Sammy. You were the one driving."

Sam let out a small cry of misery and banged his head on the hot metal of the door. He had no idea what John would do, but it would not be pretty. It could be anything from making Sam stay home on hunts to cleaning or most likely John would take out his anger physically. It was a fear yes, John had almost hit Sam more than once but Dean never allowed it. That was the only time Dean stood against his fathers orders was when it came to hurting Sammy in that way.

Dean had been watching his little brother pace over the hot gravel. Sammy was a very calm kid most of the time except when he did something he shouldn't. Then Sam would go into terror mode and that genius mind of his would fly out the window leaving a panicking girl in its place. Dean really didn't want to see Sammy like this or deal with their father when he got back, but Dean also pitied Sam because him because he knew their Dad wouldn't listen to reason after this incident. Dean also knew the consequences for Sams mistake would likely be painful, and their father would be too stubborn to hear out Dean. The idea of watching what would happen to Sam was too much to tolerate and Dean decided right then he would not allow that to happen.

Hoping off the car Dean went to the trunk, Sam watching every step. He popped open the hood and pulled out an iron crowbar. Without even glancing back to Sammy he took a deep breath and swung as hard as he could at the back windshield. The glass shattered with most of it spilling into the back seat.

"Dean what the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled running forward.

Dean sent a glare towards Sam telling him to move back. Walking around to the next window Dean did the same thing until all the windows were now empty frames and the impala's seats filled with glittering shattered glass. He threw the crowbar to the gravel and smiled down at his brother who had a look of horrid confusion.

"It's not your fault Sammy. I crashed the car, I broke the windows and I'll take the blame. Go inside and watch TV. When Dad gets home don't tell him anything. Leave it to me."

Sammy continued to stare dumbfounder at his brother. "Go!" Dean yelled a bit harsher than he meant to. In an instant Sam had scurried up the side of the hill and to the motel room, leaving Dean alone with what was left of their fathers car.

John had arrived later that evening wondering why his car was no longer in its parking space. He had gone forward and notice the skid marks leading to the edge of the black top and into a gravel pit below. That's where he found his oldest son lying on the roof of his 1967 impala, blaring Metalica and singing, no _screaming _along with the lyrics. That was not the only screaming Sam could hear that night. Hours later Dean came back into the motel room, his face red and eyes watery. He had tried to hide it from his little brother by flopping onto the bed and watching the TV as if it were actually something interesting.

"What happened?" Sam asked watching his brother intently. Dean shrugged. "Nothing much. Don't know why you were so afraid of him." Dean grumbled but Sam could see exactly why he had been afraid. It was a red mark now grossly swollen over Deans eye, where Sam could only imagine he had been hit. That should have been Sam's consequence, his punishment, yet here was Dean, baring the scars of Sammy's idiotic mistake.

That is why Sammy is always reluctant to drive the impala almost twenty years later.

**This was actually written for school. Our teacher gave us a homework assignment were we had to have one character be punished for another characters actions. So what did I do? I made into a fanfiction because I'm uncreative like that. It was a half ass job I know. **


End file.
